The present invention concerns a fixture and in particular, a fixture which can fasten an attaching member to a mounting member with relatively little force.
A prior art fixture is shown in patent reference 1, which discloses an airbag mounting member with an attaching member and a clip that is mounted on the body panel of a mounting member. This clip consists of a bushing that receives a pin; it is constructed by disposing two elastic locking pieces that protrude elastically outwards to the leg part side of the bushing and sandwiching both elements with said elastic locking piece and the flange of the bushing. A shaft hole that receives the pin is disposed on the leg part and the elastic locking piece is stopped so that, if the pin is inserted into the shaft hole, bending towards the inside of the shaft hole is obstructed and, if the pin is not in the shaft hole, it becomes temporarily fixed, which allows bending to the inside of the shaft hole.
Patent reference 2 discloses a fixture that uses four elastic locking pieces. This fixture has an axial post inside the shaft part (leg part), on which axial post several shaft holes are disposed. Then, several leg parts (shaft parts) are inserted into these shaft holes. Also, the leg part (shaft part) of the bushing connects to the back (underside) of the flange of the bushing and an opening is disposed therein to form elastic locking pieces in one part of the shaft part (leg part) in which an elastic locking piece is disposed; this opening reaches all of the way up from the shaft part (leg part) of the flange to the underside of the flange.